problematicismfandomcom-20200215-history
15
Episodes 'Sims 3 Next Top Model' 'The Resting Bitch Face' *''Top Model of the Week'': Reyna Hopie *'First call-out:' Liu Gao *'Bottom four:' Aoibhinn Remus, Calligraphy Banks, Hong Ha-neul & Pigu Xiangxue *'Eliminated:' Aoibhinn Remus, Calligraphy Banks & Pigu Xiangxue 'Five Nights at Tyra's' *''Top Model of the Week'': Liu Gao *'First call-out:' Hong Ha-neul & Sue Oxford *'Bottom four:' Benedikte Portnig, Calligraphy Banks, Celestine McStarbuck, Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Benedikte Portnig 'The Mighty Celestial Quarrels' The competition is tough, but sometimes its just too much to bear. *''Top Model of the Week'': Liu Gao *'First call-out:' Liu Gao *'Bottom three:' Maggie Sey, Raschel Franko & Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' Raschel Franko 'Miss Jerkass Has A Point' The trials and challenges of the cycle may grow harder, but a new twist is coming to shake the cycle up again. *'Eliminated outside of panel:' Maggie Sey *'Returned to the competition:' Raschel Franko *'First call-out:' Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Sue Oxford *'Eliminated:' Sue Oxford 'Team Bitch' No good deed goes unpunished, and one girl is set to find out just how true that is. *'Quit:' Hong Ha-neul 'The Plot Thickens (It's Like Mud Now)' As the judges get harsher, and the schedule gets tighter, the remaining models are about to face the two roughest and least forgiving weeks of the competition thus far. *'Best photo:' Calligraphy Banks *'Top Model of the Week:' Raschel Franko *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Reyna Hopie *'Eliminated:' No one *'Eliminated:' Celestine McStarbuck *''Top Model of the Week'': ' Idun Wennerstedt *'Best photo: Raschel Franko *'Bottom two:' Calligraphy Banks & Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Eliminated:' Calligraphy Banks & Reyna Hopie 'The Final Lap' As the competition begins to dwindle, the remaining girls must face one of the toughest ladies out there, before a winner is finally crowned. *''Top Model of the Week'': ' Noel Styles *'Best photo: Raschel Franko *'Bottom two:' Dramatique Banks & Nadeen Paris Ramirez *'Eliminated:' Dramatique Banks & Nadeen Paris Ramirez Omgah! *'Top four:' Idun Wennerstedt, Liu Gao, Noel Styles & Raschel Franko *'Sims Next Top Model:' Liu Gao Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Calligraphy and Dramatique Banks are heteropaternal twins. 'Performance' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the reward challenge and was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the judging panel. : The contestant re-entered the competition. *The call-out of episode 0 simply represents the order in which the girls' promotional photos were taken. *Episode 1 was a special episode containing a third rendition of the Sims 3 Next Top Model parody show. It did not feature any of the girls from this season. *In episode 2, Noel was added as a wildcard. *In episode 2, Calligraphy was supposed to be eliminated by the judges, but was saved as she had a high fan score. *In episode 3, Ha-neul and Sue shared the first call-out together. Additionally, in the bottom four, Benedikte was only announced as the eliminee, with the other three deemed safe simultaneously. *In episode 4, Maggie, Raschel and Reyna were asked to step forward as the bottom three. Maggie was declared safe first, before Reyna was as well. *In episode 5, Maggie was eliminated after the challenge. Afterwards, Raschel re-entered the competition. Additionally, this episode did not feature fan vote. *In episode 6, Ha-neul quit the competition after the photo shoot. Additionally, elimination was cancelled. Calligraphy was given a special mention for having the best picture, and Raschel for being Top Model of the Week. *From episode 7 and on, the girls were called forward in a random order to be critiqued. Thus, the call-out is arbitrary and does not represent their actual performance. *Episode 8 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *During the winner announcement, Noel was first announced to have placed 4th. 'Fans' call-out orders' *There was no fan vote in episode 5. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Promo shoot *'Episode 3 photo shoots:' Style shoot; Makeover sedcards; Embodying Zodiac signs *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Modelling gowns by a run-down gas station in pairs *'Episode 5 photo shoots:' Max Factor Masterpiece Transform Mascara tests & ads *'Episode 6 photo shoots:' Travel style at JFK; Wild, tribal inspired beauty shoot *'Episode 7 photo shoots:' Beauty shoot without make-up; Posing with male models for Hilton Hotels & Resorts *'Episode 8 photo shoots:' (Week 7) TRESemmé mock campaign on a rooftop in Kuala Lumpur; (Week 8) NU女 Agency Polaroids; Harper's Bazaar Russia Covers; Lancôme Ad Campaign Soundtracks (in order of appearance) 'Music not from ExtremeMusic or PositionMusic' Does not include goodbye songs or reoccurring songs. They are listed separately. *'Episode 2:' **"Just A Little Bit" - Kids of 88 *'Episode 3:' **"Falling In Love" - 2NE1 **"I Bring The Beat" - RuPaul *'Episode 4:' **"Drama" - 9MUSES **"Sissy That Walk" - RuPaul **"On and On" (다칠 준비가 돼 있어) - VIXX **"Ice Cream Cake" - Red Velvet *'Episode 5:' **"Ah Yeah" - EXID **"Pepe" - CLC **"I Like That" - GLAM **"Froot" - Marina and the Diamonds (Remix) *'Episode 6:' **"Little Apple" - T-ARA & Chopstick Brothers *'Episode 7:' **"Porno" - Arcade Fire **"Bae Bae" - BIGBANG **"Terror Squad" - Zomboy **"Check Laeo Ting (Rok Auk)" เช็ดแล้วทิ้ง(รกอก) - Baituey R-Siam **"Rose" - Lee Hi **"Pop Culture" - Madeon **"Can't You See" - Shermanology & GRX **"Start a Fire" - Madison **"Love Me Right" - EXO **"Cupid" - KARA **"Sofi Needs a Ladder" - deadmau5 **"Up and Down" (위 아래) - EXID **"Like a Cat" (사뿐사뿐) - AOA **"WTF!?" - Zomboy **"Note" - SHINee **"Blue" - Marina and the Diamonds *'Episode 8:' **"Ghost" - Ella Henderson (Remix) **"Glue" - Nine Muses **"Ah Yeah" - EXID **"G.R.8.U" (대.다.나.다.너) - VIXX **"Falling In Love" - 2NE1 **"Catallena" (카탈레나) - Orange Caramel **"Lean On" - Major Lazer & DJ Snake feat. MØ **"Colorful" - SHINee **"Hello Bubble" - Girl's Day **"Cameo Lover" - Kimbra (Remix) **"Kiss Kiss" - Ladies' Code **"WTF!?" - Zomboy **"Party" - Girls' Generation (소녀시대) **"Porno" - Arcade Fire 'Goodbye songs' *'Episode 2 (Aoibhinn and Xiangxue):' "You Ruin Me" - The Veronicas *'Episode 3 (Benedikte):' "The Last Sun" - from ExtremeMusic *'Episode 4 (Raschel):' "Immortal" - Marina and the Diamonds *'Episode 5 (Maggie):' "The Last Sun" - from ExtremeMusic *'Episode 5 (Sue):' "We're All Different, Yet The Same" (不一樣又怎樣) - Jolin Tsai *'Episode 6 (Ha-neul):' "Younger" - Seinabo Sey (Acoustic) *'Episode 7 (Celestine):' "Maneater" - Grace Mitchell *'Episode 7 (Reyna):' "Error" - VIXX (Instrumental cover) *'Episode 7 (Calligraphy):' "Young and Beautiful" - Lana del Rey *'Episode 8 (Dramatique & Nadeen):' "Team" - Lorde *'Episode 8 (Idun, Noel & Raschel):' "O" - Coldplay 'Reoccurring songs' *"Rock Ur Body" - VIXX (opening and ending credits theme) *"Sky Full of Stars" - Coldplay (first call-out theme) *"Starlight" - VIXX (opening credits theme episode 6 -7)